yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Anya Ferris
Anya Ferris '''(born October 13, 1987), also known as '''MintyMinute, or simply Minty, is the Director of Administration and member of the Yogscast. She is renowned for her hard work, organizing and managing the Yogscast's webpage and forum website. Anya is also an administrator of this Wiki. She is currently dating Paul Sykes. Summary Anya joined the Yogscast at the beginning of 2012 as the Media Administrator. Her role is to liase the social feeds, manage the community and general admin duties around the YouTube channels, and office work. She also manages and reads the emails received from Yognau(gh)ts. In-Yogiverse Minty appeared in the Minecraft Survival Games series, where she was on a team with the ruthless Sjin, who dominated many of the other players for most of the game. Minty has recently set up shop in the Yogscast Tekkit Server and opened The Captive Creeper, a bar in which all the toughest players hang out. She was recruited by Sips and Sjin for an expedition to The Nether in order to collect blaze rods for SipsCo. She is a very important and productive part of the Yogscast. Trivia *Her Yogscast forum profile is: https://yogscast.com/member.php?5-MintyMinute *Her YouTube channel is: http://www.youtube.com/user/MintyMinute/videos, with over 8,800 subscribers despite a lack of any videos. *Her regularly updated Twitter & Facebook accounts are: http://twitter.com/#!/mintyminute and http://www.facebook.com/MintyMinute *Her user page on this wiki is: MintyMinute *She has been known to have a possible connection with Sjin, as during the 2012 Christmas Livestream, she referred to Sjin as "husband material." *According to Zoey's Mushnet monitoring system, her weakness is "Happy Hour." *According to her Mushnet monitor, Minty was seen near the Honeydew Inc. Jaffa Factory, possibly foreshadowing an appearance in their videos. *On December 4th, during the 2012 Christmas livestream, Minty confirmed in stream chat that she is dating Sjin; Sips was presumably heartbroken. This was confirmed by Sjin on the livestream with Simon and Duncan when someone asked if he was single. *During the 2012 Christmas Livestream, it was revealed that Minty is a natural at Just Dance 4. She was the first Yogscast member to get four stars on a song. She also beat Turpster, Martyn, Alex and Sparkles in a "dance-off." *According to Hannah in "YogSims - Snow & Sjipsco", Minty knows how to play the guitar and she is very good at it. *It has been noted by Lewis that Minty "Uploads everything" meaning she uploads all their videos. *In the first episode of "Yognews" (not the pilot), Minty revealed she doesn't play much Dota, preferring LoL over it. *Minty and Sjin met when Sjin was dared to see who she was on Ventrilo. *Before working for the Yogscast, Minty worked as a waitress, in Superdrug, in an office and in a fish & chip shop - not all at the same time though! Quotes *(In response to Sjin saying he's a professional) "Famous last words." *"He kinda escaped." *"Are you sure you're up to it? You both look a little bit too puny for the Nether." *"Keep the chat clean, boys!" *"They are lovely people!" (While being asked about fellow Yogscast Members) Gallery minty2.jpg|MintyMinute's Minecraft skin. minty3.jpg|One of Minty's many online avatars, from the anime movie Air. Sjingamescom.jpg|Minty, along with other Yogscast members in Gamescom 2012, her being the bottom rightmost person. Minty.png|Minty's avatar, created by Reiu. mintyconfirms.jpg|Minty confirming that she is dating Sjin Minty Cartoon.jpg|Minty as she appears in the Minecraft Christmas song YogA2.png|Minty's current Yogscast avatar. beastmode.gif|Minty on LoL minty teemu hat.jpg|Minty wearing a Teemo hat MintyMinute Warwick Davids.png|Anya and Warwick Davis at YogTowers Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Staff Category:MintyMinute Category:Tekkit